The darkest side of Tails
by roket333
Summary: Tails. What do you think when you hear his name? Kind? Smart? Generous? How about Murderous? Evil? Tails finally snaps when Shadow has hated on him for the last time, causing him to go absolutely AWOL murdering Shadow, Knuckles, and even… Sonic? After realizing what he's done, he can't take it.
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

The dark side of Tails

Desc: Tails finally snaps.

C0: Key and prologue

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

This story contains a large amount of blood.

This story contains strong cursing.

This story contains detail of highly graphic scenes.

This story contains heavy violence.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not recommended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visualize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.


	2. Chapter 1: The story

[Just another day in Tails' house]

Sonic: Hey tails.

Tails: Hey Sonic- My god! You look like you just got out of an oven!

Sonic: Yeah, no thanks to you.

Tails: What are you talking about?

Sonic: Do I need to fucking spell it out for you?! Your explosives exploded for no reason!

Tails: I'm losing it.

Sonic: No shit, Sherlock.

Tails: Whatever. Let's just go to bed.

Sonic: You go, Shadow is coming over and he and I are making a new plan to attack eggman.

[Midnight]

Tails: *yawn* I want some water

[Tails walks down stairs and overhears Shadow and Sonic talking]

Shadow: That fox is dead weight, Sonic.

Sonic: No he isn't Shadow.

Shadow: You where charred because of a dud that went off at the wrong time. He is a fucking moron that won't help anybody.

[Shotgun fires]

Tails: You perfectly described yourself, you depressing dead prick.

[Sonic had brain matter all over his face]

Sonic: OH MY GOD TAILS! YOU KILLED SHADOW!

Tails: He had what was coming to him.

Sonic: You're insane!

[Around 4 in the morning]

[In Tails' nightmare]

Shadow: You! Useless fox! You will DIE!

Tails: No, I won't.

Shadow:(Echoing) Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!

?:You have discovered your inner potential.

Tails: Who are you?

?: Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm the darkest side of you! It's my time to shine now so, wake up.

[End of nightmare]

[Tails woke up with a bloodthirsty feeling, so he got out of bed and went down to his lab, got some acid and chloroform and went to Knuckle's island, making him pass out with the chloroform]

[3 hours later, Location unknown]

Knuckles: *moans* Huh? Where the hell am I?

Tails: Welcome, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Tails? Let me go!

Tails: That will happen when you are dead.

[Tails carves his name into Knuckles' chest with a kitchen knife]

Knuckles: OW! Fuck, that hurts so damn bad!

Tails: That's the point.

Knuckles: Tails, what has gotten into you, you sick bastard?!

Tails: I have realized my true reason for existence. To cause others suffering and pain.

Knuckles: That can't be true!

Tails: Oh, but it is.

Knuckles: No it isn…

[Tails made knuckles pass out again]

[2 hours later, Same location]

Knuckles: Stop that, bastard!

Tails: Ok, but only because I want to prove that I am evil.

Knuckles: How?

[Microwave beeps]

Tails: Take a look at your chest

[Knuckles looked at his chest, seeing a wire coming out of him and his chest was stitched closed]

Tails: [holding a container] Oh, don't mind that. That's just the wire for the pump.

Knuckles: Pump?

Tails: Yes, a pump. *Taking a bite out of something*

Knuckles: What the fuck is that?

[Tails swallows]

Tails: Oh nothing, just your heart.

Knuckles: MY FUCKING HEART?!

Tails: Yep. *throws knuckles' heart at him*

[Knuckles stares at Tails]

[Tails approaches Knuckles]

Tails: Bye, you spiny ant eater.

[Tails smashes Knuckles' skull in with a sledgehammer]

Tails: Now to Amy.

[At amy's house, ~3AM]

[Tails drips the acid into the lock]

Tails: Amy! Help!

Amy: Huh? Sonic?

[Amy comes out of her room, hoping it is Sonic, hence the lack of clothes]

[Tails knocks out Amy with a pipe]

Tails: Sweet dreams, my little test subject.

A/N: Due to me promising no sexual content, this part is cut. I will re-post WITH this part if I get a total of 75 reviews.

Now for Sonic. He is going to die painfully and very slowly.

[Back at Tails' house, Sonic's room, ~8PM]

[Tails was hiding under a hamper with his tails sticking out on purpose]

Sonic: Tails!

[Sonic picks up hamper]

Sonic: Aww, Tails looks so cute under the hamper, sleeping. Huh. He's bleeding a little. Whatever.

[Sonic puts the hamper back over Tails]

Tails: Perfect.

[Tails makes Sonic pass out]

[Sonic woke up on a big metal disc]

Sonic: Where am I?

Tails: Well, it's about time you woke up, Sonic.

Sonic: Tails? I knew you were insane! Fuck you!

Tails: Fuck you too, Sonic. Now, feast your eyes on the greatest invention of mine yet.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: You will find out NOW!

[Tails flips switch]

[A beam emits from a laser-like focus, hitting Sonic, shrinking him]

[Tails picks up Sonic]

Tails: Yes, Sonic, I am insane. I only want to kill! Now it's time for you to die next. I won't make it quick though. I am going to make you suffer.

Sonic: How?

Tails: You'll find out pretty soon.

[Tails puts Sonic in his mouth and swallows]

Sonic: Tails! Let me out!

Tails: Bite me!

Sonic: Tails! Snap out of it! This hurts so bad!

Tails: Exactly.

Sonic: Tails, this hurts soooo fucking bad!

Tails: Enjoy your last moments as you are eroded by my stomach acid!

Sonic: Please! Let me out!

Tails: There's no escape. Just face your death.

[Tails' stomach growls]

Tails: 'Maybe I should let Sonic live. He has taken care of me.'

[Tails drinks some Ipecac syrup and throws up a small skeleton]

[The evil fades from Tails]

Tails: My god, what have I done? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I can't live knowing I killed my best friend by fucking EATING HIM! WHO DOES THAT?! WHO EATS THEIR FRIEND LET ALONE KILL THEM!?

[Tails gets the acid off of the counter]

Tails: I can't live knowing what I did.

[Tails begins to chug the acid]

[The acid erodes away at his insides]

[Tails dies]

{[{[{[{[The End]}]}]}]}

This was all done in 4 hours. There will be no updates except for when this reaches 75 reviews.

P.S. Cristian Ape, I am not adding anyone's OC's so STOP ASKING! I have had it!


	3. Chapter 2: The story V2Now with detail

[Just another day in Tails' house]

Sonic: Hey tails.

Tails: Hey Sonic- My god! You look like you just got out of an oven!

Sonic: Yeah, no thanks to you.

Tails: What are you talking about?

Sonic: Do I need to fucking spell it out for you?! Your explosives exploded for no reason!

Tails: I'm losing it.

Sonic: No shit, Sherlock.

Tails: Whatever. Let's just go to bed.

Sonic: You go, Shadow is coming over and he and I are making a new plan to attack eggman.

[Midnight]

Tails: *yawn* I want some water

[Tails walks down stairs and overhears Shadow and Sonic talking]

Shadow: That fox is dead weight, Sonic.

Sonic: No he isn't Shadow.

Shadow: You where charred because of a dud that went off at the wrong time. He is a fucking moron that won't help anybody.

[Shotgun fires]

Tails: You perfectly described yourself, you depressing dead prick.

[Sonic had brain matter all over his face]

Sonic: OH MY GOD TAILS! YOU KILLED SHADOW!

Tails: He had what was coming to him.

Sonic: You're insane!

[Around 4 in the morning]

[In Tails' nightmare]

Shadow: You! Useless fox! You will DIE!

Tails: No, I won't.

Shadow:(Echoing) Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!

?:You have discovered your inner potential.

Tails: Who are you?

?: Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm the darkest side of you! It's my time to shine now so, wake up.

[End of nightmare]

[Tails woke up with a bloodthirsty feeling, so he got out of bed and went down to his lab, got some acid and chloroform and went to Knuckle's island, making him pass out with the chloroform]

[3 hours later, Location unknown]

Knuckles: *moans* Huh? Where the hell am I?

Tails: Welcome, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Tails? Let me go!

Tails: That will happen when you are dead.

[Tails carves his name into Knuckles' chest with a kitchen knife]

Knuckles: OW! Fuck, that hurts so damn bad!

Tails: That's the point.

Knuckles: Tails, what has gotten into you, you sick bastard?!

Tails: I have realized my true reason for existence. To cause others suffering and pain.

Knuckles: That can't be true!

Tails: Oh, but it is.

Knuckles: No it isn…

[Tails made knuckles pass out again]

[2 hours later, Same location]

Knuckles: Stop that, bastard!

Tails: Ok, but only because I want to prove that I am evil.

Knuckles: How?

[Microwave beeps]

Tails: Take a look at your chest

[Knuckles looked at his chest, seeing a wire coming out of him and his chest was stitched closed]

Tails: [holding a container] Oh, don't mind that. That's just the wire for the pump.

Knuckles: Pump?

Tails: Yes, a pump. *Taking a bite out of something*

Knuckles: What the fuck is that?

[Tails swallows]

Tails: Oh nothing, just your heart.

Knuckles: MY FUCKING HEART?!

Tails: Yep. *throws knuckles' heart at him*

[Knuckles stares at Tails]

[Tails approaches Knuckles]

Tails: Bye, you spiny ant eater.

[Tails smashes Knuckles' skull in with a sledgehammer]

Tails: Now to Amy.

[At amy's house, ~3AM]

[Tails drips the acid into the lock]

Tails: Amy! Help!

Amy: Huh? Sonic?

[Amy comes out of her room, hoping it is Sonic, hence the lack of clothes]

[Tails knocks out Amy with a pipe]

Tails: Sweet dreams, my little test subject.

A/N: Due to me promising no sexual content, this part is cut. I will re-post WITH this part if I get a total of 75 reviews.

Now for Sonic. He is going to die painfully and very slowly.

[Back at Tails' house, Sonic's room, ~8PM]

[Tails was hiding under a hamper with his tails sticking out on purpose]

Sonic: Tails!

[Sonic picks up hamper]

Sonic: Aww, Tails looks so cute under the hamper, sleeping. Huh. He's bleeding a little. Whatever.

[Sonic puts the hamper back over Tails]

Tails: Perfect.

[Tails makes Sonic pass out]

[Sonic woke up on a big metal disc]

Sonic: Where am I?

Tails: Well, it's about time you woke up, Sonic.

Sonic: Tails? I knew you were insane! Fuck you!

Tails: Fuck you too, Sonic. Now, feast your eyes on the greatest invention of mine yet.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: You will find out NOW!

[Tails flips switch]

[A beam emits from a laser-like focus, hitting Sonic, shrinking him]

[Tails picks up Sonic]

Tails: Yes, Sonic, I am insane. I only want to kill! Now it's time for you to die next. I won't make it quick though. I am going to make you suffer.

Sonic: How?

Tails: You'll find out pretty soon.

[Tails puts Sonic in his mouth and swallows]

Sonic: Tails! Let me out!

[The acid starts eating away at his fur]

Tails: Bite me!

Sonic: Tails! Snap out of it! This hurts so bad!

[The acid was eroding his femur bone]

Tails: Exactly.

Sonic: Tails, this hurts soooo fucking bad!

[The acid was now at his rib cage]

Tails: Enjoy your last moments as you are eroded by my stomach acid!

Sonic: Please! Let me out!

[Sonic could no longer speak]

Tails: There's no escape. Just face your death.

[Tails' stomach growls]

[The last of Sonic's skull was dissolved]

Tails: 'Maybe I should let Sonic live. He has taken care of me.'

[Tails drinks some Ipecac syrup and throws up a small pair of red shoes with a gold buckle and white stripe]

[The evil fades from Tails]

Tails: My god, what have I done? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I can't live knowing I killed my best friend by fucking EATING HIM! WHO DOES THAT?! WHO EATS THEIR FRIEND LET ALONE KILL THEM!?

[Tails gets the acid off of the counter]

Tails: I can't live knowing what I did.

[Tails begins to chug the acid]

[The acid erodes away at his insides]

[Tails dies]

{[{[{[{[The End]}]}]}]}

This is V2 of The dark side of Tails.

V3 will come soon with the Amy scene. Warning: WILL contain sexual content.


End file.
